My Favourite
by SpemilyTacosEmilison
Summary: Alison was never the type of girl to follow others. She was a born leader. She always had boys chasing her and girls envying her. But she only wanted one person. Emily. She does everything in her power to make Emily hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Allo! Bringing back one of my favourite stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, not that you think I do, but thank you Marlene King.**

**Alison was never the type of girl to follow others. She was a born leader. She always had the boys chasing her. But she only wanted one person. Emily.**

Emily POV

It was another beautiful day, sunshine, kids flooding the playgrounds playing tag. Driving home was always the highlight of my day. Even though I was sore from today's swim meet, but it was all worth it if I wanted to be on my A-game at the tournament coming up. The girls and I are supposed to meet up at Spencer's. It was 5:15 and I have to get there at six.

"Hey Em, we've been waiting."

"Sorry Spence. I decided to do a few extra laps and time just flew by. But I'm here now!"

All four girls were there. Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Ali. She was looking as beautiful as she did everyday. Her hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders. Her hypnotizing blue eyes, her smile. Just everything about her was amazing. I've had a crush on Ali for a long time. She was even my first kiss! But I could tell she wasn't interested when she said I was just practice. It hurt. But it also showed me that I had to move on. That's when I found Paige. She's so sweet and caring and I just love everything about her. She's a shoulder I can cry on. We're pretty close, but something about Alison always pulls me back to her.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Em." Hanna and Aria replied.

Everyone was on the couch gossiping. Who's dating who. Who doesn't like who. How Kim thought James was cheating on her with Trisha. Blah. Blah. Blah. Gossip never interested me, I always tried to tune them out.

"So Hanna, how are you and Caleb?" Ali asked.

"He's amazing, he cooked dinner last night." She replied.

"How was it?" Ali said sounding amazed.

"Let's just say things got spicy!"

Instantly everyone burst out laughing, Hanna was always the one to say the craziest things.

"Hanna Marin you dirty little slut."

"Shh, just don't tell my mother."

And with that we started laughing again.

"How a bout you Aria, how are your little tutoring sessions going?"

Ali always loved to say the Mr. Fitz was Aria personal tutor.

"Oh, Ezra and I are perfect We went to a black and white movie yesterday, and it was just so amazing to be next to him with out any worries."

"How about you Spence?"

"Well Toby and I are going to meet up for coffee tomorrow, and then afterwards just come back and cuddle on the couch. You know, a relaxing day."

"We all know what cuddling really leads to." Hanna teased while playfully pushing Spencer.

Suddenly everyone turned to me. I knew what was coming. Someone would asked if I was dating anyone, I'll say no, they'll say if I think anyone is cute, I'll say no again. Then they'll tackle me and tickle me till I tell. Since I wasn't in the mood to get tackled or tickled I knew it was best if I just tell them.

"So Em, is there anyone you've got your eye on?" Alison stared me dead in the eye as she asked.

Did I like anyone? There were some cute girls but I wasn't interested. Then again there was Paige, Just the thought of Paige made me smile, what was she doing right now? Probably doing more laps to keep in shape.

"Ouu Em is smiling, who you thinking about, are they cute. Do I know them."

"Hanna, stop asking some many questions and let Em answer." Spencer said.

"Well, there is a girl I find kinda cute."

Ali's face lit up, all the girls leaned in to hear my confession.

"Oh really? Who is this girl?" Ali said

"Well. Um it's Paige.. Paige McCullers."  
"Awwe Em, the one on your swim team. You're too cute. Look she's even blushing." Hanna said.

They all carried on with their conversations. Except for Ali, who had suddenly left the living room and was on her way upstairs, Hanna was the first to notice. Screaming for her as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey Ali! No fair, you didn't get interrogated yet."

I decided to follow her. She went into Spencer's bedroom and sat on the bed. Flopping down and pulling out her phone.

"So Paige eh?" There was a tone in her voice but I couldn't make it out.

"Yeah, we've been hanging out for a while. But I don't know if she's really interested in me."

A smile crept over Ali's face.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you smiling?"

"Just something funny someone texted me."

"Oh." I replied.

We could hear the girls giggling downstairs, and what sounded like a high pitched squeal.

"Hey Emily." Alison said.

"Yes?"

"Even if she doesn't like you. You still have us, and me." Her voice was soft.

I laid next to Ali and stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, no one could replace you Ali." I said shyly

She placed her hand on top of mine, and kissed my cheek. My stomach filled with butterflies. Maybe I wasn't over Alison. But that doesn't mean I couldn't like Paige and her both.

Right?

It couldn't hurt to like two girls.

And let's face it I've been hurt by Ali, before. I don't want to get hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison POV

Last night at Spencer's was great. One thing I hate is being questioned that's why when it came to my turn to talk about whose crushing on who, I needed to get some air. I didn't know what to think after Em said she thought Paige was cute. Like out of all people she liked PIGSKIN.

Ugh. I wasn't mad or anything, It's not like I can control who Emily likes from who she doesn't. It's just that I would expect her to have better taste.

Take it from me, I am one of the hottest girls in Rosewood. I have boys falling at my feet. They would do anything just to get my attention. But Paige is an aggressive, control freak. She always wants to be the best. Girls like her have boys running in the opposite direction. I don't understand why Emily would be attracted to her when she has me right in front of her.

Not saying I like Emily but I loved the attention she use to give me, I wouldn't say that made me a bitch. Now its directed to swimming and Paige. There was no way I was going to let Emily give all her attention to someone else.

That did sound kinda bitchy. Oh well.

It was last period and I was getting ready to get the hell out of this place. I had enough nagging teachers, gossip and flirting for the day. When the bell rang I made my way to the lockers and just my luck guess who was there. Little miss Pigskin.

I made my way up to her but stopped dead in my tracks. Next to her was Emily, and she looked a little too happy. Just then Paige kissed on her cheek and left.

I had a weird feeling in my stomach. Emily saw me and made her way over.

"Hey Ali."

"Oh, hi Em I didn't even see you there, what were you and Pig- Paige talking about."

"Oh, nothing really." A shy smile came across her face.

"Why Emily, are you keeping a secret from me? You know I don't like when you do that."

"I know.. Paige invited me to study with her at the Cafe tonight."

"Oh to study? How fun. What are you studying for?"

"Just a history test coming up."

"Mind if I join you. There's nothing I love more than hearing about dead guys."

Emily looked shocked. Like I just asked her to marry me or something.

"Uh, yeah sure! I don't think Paige would really mind."

"Great, you doing anything now?"

"No not really, today's swim meet got cancelled so I'm free until 6:30."

"Cool, walk me home?"

Of course Emily wouldn't pass up the chance to walk with me. Who would? I convinced Em to stay over and help me pick out something to wear. For her "study" date.

"How about this?"

"Ali, we're going to study. Not dancing in a club."

She was right. I was trying too hard. I could show up in a turtleneck and baggy jeans and still look better than Paige.

When we got there Paige practically threw herself at Emily. Acting all sweet and innocent. Please, she couldn't fool me. She was all happy until her gaze came across me.

"Oh, Emily. You didn't tell me you were bringing Alison." She said in her sweetest voice. But her eyes were full of pure hatred.

"Um, yeah sorry I forgot to tell you. She asked if she could come and study. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Oh no, it's okay Em. Hello Alison."

"Paige." I said dryly.

The was an awkward silence. I could tell Emily was getting a bit uncomfortable and so was Paige.

Perfect.

"So, wanna get started." Emily broke the silence.

We all sat at one table. Ordered our drinks, and got to studying. The whole time Paige was making googly eyes at Em, and she was making them right back. It was sickening. Was Emily flirting with Paige right in front of me? Did she forget I was sitting right in front of her. Just then Paige left to use the washroom, and I made my move.

"Em, its getting kinda late, want to head to my place and sleep over?"

I put on the sweetest girl scout smile, and batted my eyelashes.

"Really?" Emily sounded excited.

"Yeah but we have to leave, now."

"Um okay. I'll be back I have to call my mom and let her know, and I have to say goodbye to Paige."

Emily, got up and went outside to call her mom. During that time Paige made her way back to the table.

"Where's Emily?"

"Outside calling her mom."

"Why?"

"Because we're cutting this little study date short. She's coming to my house to sleep over."

I could tell that made Paige mad. She went from playing innocent to being down right dirty.

"Listen I know what you're trying to do."

"And what is that Paige."

"I can see it, you're jealous."

"Me jealous. Jealous of what?!"

"Me."

I can't believe she said that. Why the hell would I be jealous of Paige. The Pigskin thinks I'm jealous of her. This is the joke of the century.

"Paige, you aren't worth my time. Why would I be jealous of you."

"Because I have something, you can't have."

"And what is that?"

"Emily."

Was she serious. She thought I wanted Emily. How funny, little did she know I had Emily wrapped around my finger.

"Listen here, Pigskin. If I wanted Emily I could easily take her. I could never be jealous of you."

I could tell Paige was getting angry at my comment but I didn't care. It was true.

"Hey Ali, my mom said it was okay."

I gave Paige a devilish smirk.

"Great, let's go."

"Later Paige. See you at practice."

Emily walked out the door to start the car, giving Paige a tiny hug.

"Bye Paige." I said with a tone of accomplishment

She just stared at me as I walked through the door. I felt good. I put her in her place. After a 15 minute drive we made it to my house. Emily just got out of the shower and made her way to the bed.

"So did you have a good time Ali?"

"If you call studying, and watching you and Paige make googly eyes at each other fun the yeah I had a blast."

"Googly eyes? We were not!"

"Yes you guys were. It was so annoying. You could at least get a room"

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Em, but don't do it again."

"Why?"

"I just don't think Paige is right for you."

"Really, I thought she was. She loves swimming just like me. We love most of the same things. I don't see how she's not right for me."

"Because she's just not!"

That came out louder than I expected. Why did it bother me so much, I didn't care about Emily and Paige let her date whoever she wants. But I couldn't help it. something about the way Paige and Emily hung out all the time really got me mad.

"I'm sorry Em, I've just been a little stressed out."

"Oh okay, good. By the sounds of it I was starting to think that you were jealous of Paige." Emily teased.

"Very funny Em."

I turned off the light and snuggled up next to her.

"Goodnight Alison." Emily said as she kissed me on the cheek.

I felt a wave of electricity flow through me. I've never felt this before.

"Goodnight Emily."

Emily fell asleep after a few minutes. But one thing stayed on my mind.

Was I jealous of Paige? No I couldn't be. Unless I liked..

Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Alison POV

I was up all night thinking. So when it was time to get ready for school, I was a grumpy hot mess. Emily was already out of bed ready for the day ahead, me on the other hand still haven't brushed my teeth. I had to act fast because it was already 7:30, and there was no room for error when it came to looking good,

Five outfits, a 15 minutes shower, 3 earrings, 3 mini skirts, two hairstyles and a bowl of cereal later I was ready. Just like always Emily was in the car waiting for me. This just proves to Paige that Emily doesn't dare go anywhere with out me. She needs me and I love that.

First period algebra was a bore. Ken was constantly dropping his pencil to get a glimpse under my short skirt. I didn't mind though, I like to drive them wild. He was cute. But not my type.  
Three periods later I met up with the girls for lunch.

"Hey Ali." Hanna and Aria said at the same time.

"Hey girls, what's everyone up to?"

"We were just talking about the party we're planning." Spencer said proudly

"Ou a party. Count me in!"

We all had a little laugh until I realized Emily was no where to be found.

"Uh, guys. Do you happen to know where Em is?"

"Well at first I saw her when I was talking to Ezra, and then I seen her leave with Paige."

"Yeah I seen them get into Emily's car." Hanna added.

"I don't understand why Emily spends some much time with her. She has US! But if she likes to hang out with little piggies I guess that's okay."

They all started at me, their eyes felt like 100 needles all over my body.

"You okay Ali?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy."

There was another awkward silence. And you know me I hate silences.

"Sorry guys, I woke up late, and I didn't get enough sleep. So I'm a little grumpy.''

They nodded making it seem like they understood but I could tell they didn't believe me.  
The rest of the day seemed to drag out. Every minute felt like an hour. I still couldn't get over lunch. I guess I really am tired. As soon as the bell rang I dashed out of the classroom to the front of the school. Emily was my ride for the day so I decided to wait for her here.

I waited for 5 minutes then 10 then 20 then 45, when the door flew open. It was the swim team. I looked for Emily and she was no where to be found.

"Excuse me, Emily's on the swim team right?"

"On? She like holds the team together." The girl chuckled and proceeded to walk away.

"I mean is she here?"

"Actually no she's not, she left with Paige at the end of school. They didn't come to practice today."

I stood there. Not knowing what to say. Did Emily ditch me here to go off with PAIGE!? I knew what was going on. Paige was challenging me. If she wants to play games, I'll play too. But DIRTIER.

I called Cece. A good friend of mine. She picked me up 10 minutes later. We made our way to Emily's house, but no one was home. But little old me knew all the ways to sneak in and out of Emily's house. I climbed up to the window and shimmied it up. I looked around and there was Emily's laptop. Nothings better than a little revenge.  
Just as I was writing the email Emily called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali! Where are you, I'm so sorry, I went over to Paige's house and lost track of time. I'm on my way back to the school."

"No need Em, I got a ride."

"Really with who? Spencer?"

"Um no."

I paused. If Emily wanted to ditch me for Paige. I'll make it seem like I ditched her for a guy.

"Who then?"

"Chris Lions."

"Oh."

Bingo, I could tell Em was mad. Not mad at me but jealous. Just how I liked it.

"Yeah, I even went over to his house and we hung out for a little while."

I knew it was a lie but I couldn't let Emily think a was some loser who had waited for her for almost an hour.

"Well at least you got a ride. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Hmm maybe, I think Chris might come and pick me up."

And with that I hung up. Feeling back in control I finished the letter and sent it to Paige.

**To: PaigeMcCullers707**  
**From: EmFields**  
**Dear Paige,**  
**I have something to tell you.**  
**I've been thinking about you alot.**  
**And when i mean thinking about you I don't mean in an innocent way.**  
**I've been having fantasies about you, and I won't lie.**  
**I think I like them.**  
**I just want to know if you feel the same way about me?**  
**Please don't take this the wrong way, I just find you so attractive. And you can't blame me**  
**Don't reply to this or text me. My boyfriend is getting suspicious with all the time I've been spending with you.**  
**Leave me a note in the sign in front of the bistro.**  
**Tonight. I'll be waiting.**  
**xoxo Em.**

Cece and I headed to the bistro and waited.

"Why are we here?"

I could tell she was getting tired of waiting, since this was the fifth time she asked me. But I wouldn't tell her.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Ugh please tell me you didn't make me drive you here so you can run off with some boy."

"It's not a boy."

"Ou, a girl. I didn't know that was your ball game Ali." She teased.

" Ew no this girl is on my bad side. I'm getting revenge."

"Now that's my Ali. What did she do?"

"It's nothing important."

"Hm, did she cheat on a test, steal your spot light. Steal your boyfriend?"

I flinched.

"Oh she stole your boyfriend. Do tell."

"Its not a boy, but she is trying to steal someone from me."

"Who?"

"Emily.."

She stared at me. I couldn't make out what she was thinking. All of a sudden a wide grin spread across her face.

"No.." She said. "You don't do you? OMG yes you do! Awwe."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"YOU LIKE EMILY!"

"Shh! Oh god no. I don't I just. I just.."

I didn't know what was going on with me right about now. I was just so confused.

"Ali, I know you better than you know yourself. I can tell. You like her."

"Whatever. I'll promise to remember that when I get a super hot guy to flaunt around."

I didn't want to talk about Em right now. I just wanted this plan to go in motion.

"So what is the plan, why are we waiting for her here."

"Oh, I sent her a love letter from Emily, saying how bad she wanted her. And that she wants to know if she feels the same way."

"Okay. So why are we HERE?"

"Because I told her she can't reply or text me because my friends are suspicious. So she should leave her note in that sign."

"You go girl!" Cece beamed.

Just then Paige rode by. A green card in her hand. While she was busy putting the card in I got out the car.

"Hey Paige." I said while grabbing the card.

"Hey Al- no no no."

"Hmm do you want me to give this to Emily."

"Why are you doing this?''

"BECAUSE YOU'RE STEALING EMILY AWAY FROM ME!"

I regretted what I said immediately. A smile crept on Paige's face and I knew I was in trouble.

"Oh now, I get it. You like Emily."

"What are you talking about? Why does everyone keep fucking saying that?" I was glaring Paige down.

"Alison DiLaurentis is In love with Emily Fields."

"Shut up Paige!"

"You are jealous that Emily is spending time with me. Don't lie Alison I can tell."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, but listen to me Alison. I advise you not to mess with me, or everyone will know about your little crush on Emily."

And with that Paige walked away smiling. I didn't know what to do. I headed back to the car in shock.

"What happened? Did you bust her."

"Just drive."

"Why what happened?"

"JUST DRIVE CECE!"

"Jeez okay whatever."

As soon as Cece dropped me off I headed straight to my room.

Paige had the one thing no one knew about me. I had a crush on Emily.  
One thing I do know.

I was not going to let Paige win.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison POV

It's been a three days since I last seen Emily. When ever I go to sit with the girls at lunch they say how I just missed her. I felt really bad for avoiding Em, crush or not she was still my friend.

Let's face it she needs me and we needed to talk. It was about 5:30 so I knew she was home. I decided to call her to catch up on 3 days worth of drama, and to see if she was still going to Spencer's party. Apparently Spencer convinced her parents to give her the barn. Finally. So She was throwing a little house-warming party.

I called twice but her phone was off. Emily or not I was not missing out on a party. I got dressed in the tightest jeans and my most alluring blouse. I wasn't going to let anyone out dress me. Just as I was leaving my phone rang. It was Emily. Oh now she wants to call. I wanted to send her straight to voice-mail but I couldn't.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Ali um I seen that you called, what's up?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you were still going to Spencer's party?"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it, are you going with someone? Maybe Chris."

"Who?"

"Chris, the guy who picked you up a couple of days ago. Remember?"

"Oh yeah him, no. He was a one time thing."

She sighed. Not a sigh of sadness but one of relief.

"Okay cool. So you want to go with me?"

"Um Em."

"Wait no! Not like that! I just thought we could go in together you know."

I loved when she gets nervous. Because when she does, she stutters. It was so cute the way she acted shy around me. One of the reasons why I love her.

"I mean, if you don't have one already, can I go with you? I just don't want to go alone."

"Hmm well, well since I don't have anyone else sure. Be here in 10 minutes."

Exactly 10 minutes later Emily pulled into the driveway. She was looking stunning. Her hair was swept to one side. She wore a black loose tank with short shorts, and black converse. A typical Emily outfit. But one she could only pull off.

"Hey, Ali. Am I late?"

"Nope, you were exactly 10 minutes. Now let's go it's already 7."

"Oh yeah sorry. It's like I haven't seen you in forever, have you been trying to avoid me?"

"Of course not Em, but you know with all these boys I don't have enough time to spend with you guys."  
Her smile faded.

"Oh so you've been busy with guys. Cool."

So I lied. But I couldn't have Emily thinking that had nothing to do with my life other than fantasize over her. We walked over to Spencer's in silence. The music was blasting from inside the barn. I recognized people from Rosewood. As soon as we got in we were greeted by Spencer.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh nothing we just got here."

"Well there's some beer in the back and we're starting a round of truth or dare soon."

"Great!"

Spencer took off greeting everyone else. Hanna and Caleb were making out on the couch. And aria was on the phone, probably texting Ezra. That just left me and Em. I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the back where the drinks were.

It was packed, people were crowding over the drinks. I had to squeeze my way through. Leaving Emily behind. I got two drink and made my way back to Emily. But it looked like she was making a new friend. But he looked like he was looking to get laid.

"So what's your name cutie?"

"Um its Emily."

"Well Emily I'm Matt, can I get you a drink?"

I saw him step closer to her, thinking no one would notice, he brushed his hand against her shoulder.

But I did.

"No need, I already got her a drink."

He just smiled, took the drink and continued to flirt with Emily.

"So what's a pretty young thing like you doing here all by yourself?"

"She's not alone," I butted in. " She's with me."

"Well when you're looking to ditch your little body-guard call me. Bye Emily."

He winked and slipped her his number. I just glared at him, he gave me a smile that said "oh don't worry I'll take good care of her." I can't believe Emily just stood there without saying anything while that Neanderthal flirted with her.

"What was that Em?"

"What was what?"

"Why were you flirting with him?"

"I wasn't flirting with anyone Alison, you were the one dong all the talking."

She was right. All she said was her name. I just jumped in cause I seen the way he looked at Emily, lust in his eyes. I hated the way I got jealous. It was just innocent flirting, Emily wasn't even into guys that way.

"Alison are you all right? You've been acting really weird lately."

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry. I've just been stressing over school and stuff."

"Well just know I'm here for you Ali."

She gave me a tight hug. It felt so good to be close to her. It felt like it was just the two of us. She felt so nice and soft. Her skin was smooth.

"Hey guys! We're starting truth or dare now!"

Emily pulled away, heading towards the couch with the others.

"Come on Ali." She called to me.

I made my way to the couch. The rules were like this. Each person picks someone to question. They have 2 minutes to ask anything they wanted. Anything goes. If you lie or pass the question, you have to wear a chicken suit for a week.

Not a real chicken suit, but the constant clucking and gobbles will make you feel like one walking down the hall.

"Okay who's up?" Spencer was a little buzzed her words were slightly slurred.

"I am."

Someone called out but I couldn't tell who. But walking through the crowd was no other than Paige. The first thought that came into my mind was Oh Shit. This could not be good. I haven't even seen her here.

"Okay Paige who are you going to question?"

"Alison."

"Oh, sorry about your luck. But I'm not playing."

"Oh yes you are." Spencer squeaked "Anyone who is sitting in this area has to play."

"Perfect." I said sarcastically

"Okay Aria start the clock."

"Ready, set, Go!"

" What's your name?''

'' Alison.''

" What's your favourite color?"

"Red."

"Have you ever stolen anything?"

"Yes."

"Name someone you hate."

"Pigskin."

She glared at me, but I just ignored her.

"30 seconds."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes."

Immediately after I said that I knew I was in trouble.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Paige stared directly at me. Everyone's gaze fell on me. I could tell they were dying to hear the answer.

"Um I don't really like anyone."

"Bullshit. Spill the beans or be the chicken."

" Okay, I like. I like.. Emi-"

BUZZ

"That's time! Good first round, next!"

I could feel the sweat beating down my neck. Paige almost had me, I almost had to say who my crush was. I couldn't take anymore chances. I grabbed my stuff said goodbye to the girls and left.  
When I got to the house no one was home, as usual.

I went straight to my room and took a shower. I smelt like beer, sweat, and cigarettes. Not a good mix. It felt so good to take a shower. I felt fresh. I was just about to hop on my computer when there was a knock on the door.  
I went downstairs, hair still wet and in my pajamas. I opened the door to find Emily.

"Em? What are you doing here, why aren't you at the party with Paige?"

"Well I saw you leaving, and uh I just wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Emily. I live 5 minutes away, I doubt anything could happen to me in those 5 minutes. It's not like someone will kill me in my own backyard."

"Yeah you're right. Well I better get going."

She turned but I could tell she didn't really want to go back there, loud drunk teens weren't anyone's first choice for company.

"Do you want to come in Emily?"

I could hear her practically scream yes in her mind.

"Yeah sure!"  
She came in. I locked the door and headed upstairs. It was quiet in the house. But it was nice that Emily was here. She sprawled herself on the bed, I sat next to her.

"So why didn't you stay at the party Ali?"

"It was pretty boring, I decided I could have more fun here."

"Okay cool."

"Why didn't you stay Em? I thought you and Paige would be all over each other."

"I'm not interested in Paige. Plus why hang out with her when I could hang out with you."  
I blushed and Emily, being her shy self ducked her head down.

"You don't have to watch over me Em, I can handle myself.."

"Oh no I know I just-."

"Emily I was just kidding!"

"Oh okay."

Why was she so cute? I could just kiss her, maybe that's why she's here. Fate wants me to kiss her. The universe demands it!

"So Ali you never did answer that question."

"What question?"

"The one from truth or dare that Paige asked you."

"She asked me a lot of questions Emily. All of them were irrelevant."

"Even the on about who you like?"

I froze. Should I tell Emily, or would that be too weird. No I couldn't, plus I never give out any information without receiving some.

"How about this Em, you tell me who you like and I'll tell you who I like."

"Oh. Um okay."

"So who's the lucky girl Em? Is she cute?"

"Yeah."

"Does she live in Rosewood?"

"Yeah."

"Does she go to our school?"

''Yes."

"Okay give me a first letter."

"A."

"Amanda, Alexis, Ashley, come on throw me a bone."

"You know her really well."

"Oh come one Emily just tell me!"

"You!"

"What?"

"It's you!"

I was shocked. But not completely, no one could resist a DiLaurentis. Well other than Jason, becasue he's just ew.

"I'm so sorry Alison."

Emily hopped off the bed to run off ,she would have almost gotten away if I hadn't locked the room.

"Ugh stupid door!"

"Em where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean to. I don't want things to be weird between us, but ever since that day in the library I just fell for you I couldn't help it I-I."

I couldn't take her rambling. I grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. She loosened up, and relaxed. I felt her lips part and I followed. She grabbed my waist pulling me closer.

It felt so nice. I loved being craved. I felt her tongue and retaliated with mine. next thing I knew she lifted me up and put me on the bed. Her body on top of mine. She pulled away taking a breather.

"Holy shit." She said biting her lips. "What was that for?"

"Well you did ask me who I liked. I've been wanting to that for so long."

She blushed and smiled.

"Want to stay over?" I asked

"Sure! Just let me call."

After a few minutes Emily came back into the room. A big grin on here face. I could tell her mom said yes.

"So I take that huge smile on your face as a yes."

"Not only do I get to stay for tonight but maybe the entire weekend, my moms leaving to visit my dad."

"Perfect, now come over here I need some love."

Emily came and snuggled next to me.

"Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I told you."

"I'm glad too Em."

I kissed her on her cheek and went to bed. Maybe telling Emily wasn't such a bad idea.  
It was one of the best things I've done.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily POV:

I woke up smiling, I had the most amazing dream. Ali had left the party, and I followed her home. I confessed my feelings to her and in return she kissed me!

Not only that but she said she liked me back!

I turned over to find out I wasn't alone in the bed. Next to me was Ali. She was wearing a baggy shirt with hello kitty boy shorts.

She looked so adorable. Wait. Ali, boy shorts, sleeping in the same bed? So I wasn't dreaming, this all actually happened.  
I felt Ali shift around in the bed. I could tell she was waking up. I turned over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good Morning." I said snuggling up next to her. Her eyes were still closed but a faint "Good Morning" slipped from her mouth, and I smiled. I was ready for some morning cuddles but I smelt horrible and I was still in my clothes from last night.

"Hey Ali, do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts and a pair of shorts?"

She just pointed to the dresser, her face buried into the pillow. I took that as a yes. I took her baggy white shirt and a pair of old basketball shorts. Probably Jason's but I needed something to wear. I still had a few things that I left from past times I slept over at Ali's like and extra toothbrush and towel.  
I took a quick shower but by the time I came out Ali was gone and the bed was made.

I headed downstairs, Mrs.D was in the kitchen. Cooking what looked like Waffles or maybe pancakes. I saw Ali around the table, eating her bowl of cereal. When she saw me she gave me nice tight hug.  
Mrs.D's back was turned to me so she didn't notice.

"Good morning Mrs. Dilaurentis." I greeted kindly.

She quickly turned and hugged me. She smelt like Coco Mademoiselle by Chanel. She was giving me a friendly smile.

"Good Morning Emily, I heard you were staying with us this weekend. Is that correct?"

"Well my mom went to visit my dad in Texas so i might be home alone for a while. But if it's no trouble can I stay here?"

"Of course sweetie, I love having you here. Would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes please! You know your pancakes are the best Mrs.D."

"Oh please Emily, you've come to this house for years! Call me Jessica."

I smiled and sat at the table. Mrs. D I mean Jessica, placed the pancakes in front of me with some syrup and a plate full of fruits.

"Well Emily, I will be leaving for a little while. Jason is at a friends. Please watch over Ali for me, will you?"

"No problem Jessica."

She gave me a heart warming smile.

"Mom I don't need a baby sitter." Ali said while drinking her milk.

"Whatever you say sweetie, see you later girls."

"Bye!"

We waited a few moments until we knew she really was gone. Ali put her bowl in the sink and headed upstairs. I heard her turn on the shower, a few minutes later I finished my pancakes and followed. I sat on the bed and waited for Ali.

I looked at my phone, I missed call from Spencer. 2 texts from my mom saying my dad says hi and how much they miss me. Nothing new. I texted back saying how much I missed them too and for them not to worry about me.

"Who are you talking to?"

Alison stood at the door dripping wet, nothing but a towel covered her body. I watched her as little drops of water fell down her body. She walked slowly to me, I was getting nervous with every step she took. She stood in front of me. She gave an innocent smile, but I could tell nothing she was about to do was going to be innocent.

"Oh no one just my parents, my mom was just telling me my dad said hi."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Alison climbed onto the bed behind me, my back now facing her. She placed her hands on my shoulders. Massaging them slowly.

"When's the last time you got a good massage Em? You're so tense, probably from all that swimming."

"Yeah I guess so."

Her hands were soft and gentle. It felt so good, I haven't gotten a massage like that since I pulled a muscle at last years meet and one of my team mates had to rub some A5-35 on my back. Ali then put her hands under my shirt, her hands moving slowly up my back to the spot she was massaging.

"Does that feel good?" She said in a seductive voice.

A Mmmm was all I could make out. Ali knew what she was doing. It felt so good I didn't want it to stop.

"So I take that Mmmm as a yes?"

I nodded, I couldn't do anything else. it was like I was paralyzed by Ali's touch.

"Good, there will be plenty more of that tonight." She whispered in my ear making a chill go down my spine.

"Tonight?" I said a little panicked.

She got up and slid on a pair of pink laced panties with a matching bra. She turned to me.

"Like what you see?"

She was teasing me and I loved it.

"Let's go out." I said. "I mean, if you want to like catch a movie or something."

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks. It was so hard for me to ask Ali out. I ducked my head down waiting for her rejection.

"Em, you don't have to be shy. I am your girlfriend after all." She came and planted a quick kiss on my lips. "I would love to go out with you. Just let me get ready."

She put on a simple summer dress and flats, she curled her hair and they flowed ever so perfectly over her shoulders. I was still shocked on what Alison had said. "Em, you don't have to be shy. I am your Girlfriend after all." My girlfriend, Alison DiLaurentis was my GIRLFRIEND.

We drove to my house since I needed something to wear. After a couple of minutes we left. It was still pretty early, so we went to lunch. Alison was telling me about the time she thought someone was in her house but when she looked it was just her over sized stuffed bear Willy. We ate some pizza, and shared more embarrassing stories. Everything was super easy since Ali and I knew each other for so long.

At about 6 we headed to the movies. It was pretty empty for a Saturday but we didn't care, we got 2 tickets to watch The Notebook. I wanted to watch Despicable Me 2, but Ali begged to watch The Notebook saying it was the most romantic movie ever, and that they NEVER play it in theaters anymore.

It wasn't as bad as I thought, but I still think Despicable Me 2 would have been better. We drove back to Ali's house after the movie ended and all the girl in the theater were finished sobbing.

Mrs.D still wasn't home, but she must have stopped by because she left us 20 dollars and a note saying she will be back in tomorrow and that Jason would be stopping by later.  
When Ali read this her smile grew big. We change into our pajamas and went downstairs. We surfed through the channels to Adventure time.

It was pretty stupid but it was a good show. After a couple more episodes we rented a romantic comedy to watch. I could feel Ali snuggle a little closer to me, my chin rested on her head. My fingers and her fingers locked into place. She turned and looked at me.

Holding each others gaze I leaned in and kissed her softly. She grabbed the back of my head pulling me closer when she felt me backing away. She turned her body so her's was on top of mine. She pulled away and looked at me.

"What about Paige, don't you like her? She obviously loves you."

"I don't need Paige, I have 're my girlfriend remember."

She stared at me and leaned in for another quick kiss and smiled. She rested her head back on my chest. My arms were wrapped around her. This moment was so perfect, maybe too perfect.  
Ali slowly drifted off to sleep still in my arms. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Ali." I said softly.

"I love you too Emily." Alison mumbled.

I sat up quietly for another hour, faking to be asleep when Mrs. D returned home.

She loved me? I know I've been in love with Alison for years but I don't know why I felt like we were rushing things. But who was I to judge what the universe has brought together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Allo Allo Just a heads up this chapter is a little MATURE soo yeah read at your own will.. Enjoy**

**Dedicated to ThaisMatoso cause they love sexytime as much as I do**

Emily POV

Today had been a blast. The girls and I went out all day. First I had to drag Ali out of bed. That girl loves her sleep. Then we got ready and went to Hanna's. All the girls were there. Spencer was bragging about all the cute guys she saw at her Pre- University courses. Aria was talking about how her and Ezra cuddled and how cute his boxers was. Hanna was talking about Caleb. Of course and how she persuaded him to go to a fashion show with her. If you know what she means about persuading. Wink Wink.

After our little gossip catching up sessions we went to the mall. Hanna bought these cute sunglasses and a sweater for Caleb. Spencer got a new laptop. I still don't understand why she needs 2 laptops, but hey i don't understand half the stuff Spencer talks about. Aria bought this little camera that took only black and white pictures for Ezra.

Ali bought a whole new set of lingerie, all the girls "Ooo'd and Aww'd" While she was showing us how the looked. me on the other hand was dying inside. If it were up to me those panties would have came right off. After all that shopping we stopped at the ice cream parlor, Aria got a mint mint chocolate chip, Hanna got a rocky road, Spencer got plain vanilla and me and Ali shared a super kid bowl.

"This rocky road is to die for!"

"Be careful Han, you don't want to make your tongue fall off." I joked

"But its so good! It taste better than Caleb."

We all stared at her. In shock.

"I know you did not just say that!" Spencer said.

"Oh yes i did. You know what taste better than rocky road or Caleb?"

"What?" We all said at the same time

"Rocky road... ON CALEB!"

"OMG Hanna!"

We all laughed until our bellies hurt, Hanna always knew how to make us laugh. After a couple more hour of shopping, gossiping, and trying on clothes. It was time to go home. It was about 9:30 when we got back to the house. As we were pulling up Jason was just leaving.

"Hey Jason."

"Oh hey Emily, Alison. I was just leaving. Ali mom called and said you're on your own for tonight. She's staying at some hotel. Work."

"Oh that's okay. I've got Em to keep me company."

She gave my hand a squeeze. Jason pulled out of the driveway and we went inside the house.

"I'm starving," Ali said while going through the fridge and cupboards. " There's like nothing here."

"There's got to be something Ali."

I got up and went into the kitchen, Ali sat on the counter watching my take out ingredients.

"What are you doing Em."

"Making you dinner." I smiled.

"Okay chef, what's for dinner?"

"Tacos." I said proudly.

Ali laughed. "Tacos? Seriously. I hate Tacos."

"Well you've never had my tacos."

"Well you are MY guest so I should help. What can I do?"

"Hmm, come over here and cut this lettuce."

Ali hopped off the counter and made her way to the cutting board. She began chopping the lettuce.

"Like this?" She asked

"Just a little thinner."

I placed my hand on top of hers, guiding her. Slow fine chops. I started kissing the back of Ali's neck.

"Mmmm, Em stop it."

I laughed and continued to prepare the rest of the meal. 20 minutes later dinner was served.

"Em this is really good, what did you put in it."

"Oh you know, chefs secret."

After 3 more tacos, we were stuffed.

"So what's for desert chef?"

"You'll see. But you have to go upstairs."

Ali gave me a pout but I ignored it.

"Go upstairs or no desert!"

Her pout faded and she proceeded upstairs.

"Meanie." She called from upstairs.

I laughed and went into the kitchen. I looked in the fridge for some strawberries and whipped cream.

"Desert BETTER BE GOOD!" I laughed at how demanding Ali was. This was going to be the best desert, she'd ever had.

I headed upstairs with the whipped cream and strawberry in my hand. Ali was sitting on the bed. She looked up at me.

"What are those for?"

"Desert." I said giving a seductive smile.

I placed the items on the dresser beside the bed. I walked over to Ali, tilting her chin up. I pulled her in slow, then kissed her softly.I parted my lips ever so slightly, so hers to fit into mines. We stayed in perfect sync. Then I felt Ali's tongue, she grabbed the back of my neck to pull me in closer. There was no way I was letting Ali take control.

I pushed her against the bed, my body in between her legs. I slid my hands under her shirt pulling it up slowly. She was wearing one of the new bras she bought. I unstrapped it to reveal what laid underneath. I started from her neck licking from her chin to collarbone.

I placed my hand on her waste. She looked at me lustfully. I slid down her jeans, revealing her matching underwear to the bra that she bought. Which was now on the floor. Slowly I slid them off. But while i was doing that Ali flipped me over. She was now on top trying to regain control.

"My turn." She whispered in my ear.

Ali didn't hesitate. She pulled me shirt up over my head in one swift movement. She wrapped her legs around my waist. She left soft wet kisses on my neck, sucking and biting every few pecks. She made her way down. Leaving a train of kisses. When she passed by my navel she stopped and looked at me.

I gave her a slight nod and she proceeded to slipped down my pants. She threw them on the ground and started placing kisses on my inner thighs. It felt so good, but i couldn't let Ali win.

I turned Ali over once more. I was in control tonight.

"My turn." I whispered in her ear.

Using my teeth I slid over her panties. The only thing that was in my way from keeping me from what I really wanted. Starting from her ankles, I kissed down slowly till I got to where I needed to be. I stopped and looked at Ali.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

I took the whipped cream and spread it down her thighs. I started to lick it, making sure I got it all off. After it was all gone I took one of the strawberries. They were still cold. I took it and rubbed it against her clit. Making her moan loudly I then squeezed the juices and started to lick.

Ali arched her back, moans filled the room. She grabbed me head pulling me in closer. I stretched my tongue to its maximum limit, adding my fingers in the mix. I pushed them in and out of Ali. Causing her to claw into my back. After a few more licks she reached her climax. I rested next to her. Both of us breathing heavy. I turned to her cupping her face. I kissed her like i've never kissed her before. Putting all my love and feelings into it.

"That was amazing." She said between breaths.

She kissed me again. Her eyes were locked onto mine.

"I love you Emily Fields."

My heart skipped a beat. She loved me.

" I love you too Alison Di Laurentis."

With that we fell asleep. Ali in my arms. Nothing else mattered except

Us.

**Alison POV**

I turned over on the bed Emily was still sleeping. Last night was perfect. Emily made dinner, and don't get me started on dessert! I got up and took a shower. When I came out Emily was still in the bed sleeping. She must have been tired from all the fun we had last night.

I walked over, kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs. Since Emily made dinner last night, it was only fair I made her breakfast. 2 Pancakes, Scrambled eggs, and 4 strips of bacon just the way she liked it. I was just finishing up when I heard her come into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning Beautiful." She replied.

I placed her breakfast in front of her. Along with a glass of OJ.

"What's all this?" She said.

"Breakfast Duh! You made dinner last night. So it was my turn to cater to you."

She smiled, and ate everything off her plate. A sign that it was good. I took her plate and washed it off, and led her into the living room. We sat on the couch, Emily's head resting in between my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair. I knew how much she loved that.

We laid there in the same place for hours. Only moving when Emily wanted a kiss, or to get a quick snack. Shortly we were, interrupted by a phone call. It was Spencer.

"Who is it babe?" Emily said looking up at me.

"Just Spencer."

"Answer and see what she wants."

When I answered I could her Hanna and Aria in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali, you busy?"

"Well kind of yeah."

"Awwe that sucks."

"Why?"

"Well Hanna got some hard-core whisky, and we were going to open it up and take a few shots."

"A little drink couldn't hurt. I'll be over in a sec."

"Okay good, I' will call Em to see if she wants to come."

"No need, she's here with me."

"Okay and hurry. Hanna is getting antsy."

I hung up. Pushing Emily of my lap.

"Looks like we're going to Spencer's."

We got up and headed upstairs. Em showered first then I followed. After 25 minutes we were ready. We cut through the backyard and headed to the barn. As soon as we knocked the door we were pulled inside.

"Finally!" It was Hanna, i guess Spencer wasn't joking when she said she was getting antsy. "I've been waiting."

"Relax Hanna, jeez."

We all sat at the little round table.

"Hey Ali, hey Em."

"Hey Aria."

"So what's going on." Emily asked.

"Oh Spencer found this really fun game." Hanna answered. "Tell them Spence."

"Okay so these are the rules. Each of us gets a shot glass, we all draw one card from the deck. Then you have to read what ever is on that card so such as, have you ever been skinny dipping. If you have you don't take a shot if you haven't you do take a shot."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around Spence?"

"No because who ever is the most SOBER wins "

"Okay fair enough." Emily said. "Lets get started."

Hanna got 5 shot glasses and placed one in front of each of us. Spencer poured a bit of whisky into each of our glasses. Aria was up first

"Have you ever called your teacher, mom?"

Everyone sat still.

"That question was weak." Spencer said. "They get better trust me."

"Okay my turn."

Hanna reached for the deck of cards. Her eyes widen when she saw what was on it.

"Have you ever fantasized about a teacher."

Immediately we looked at Aria. And laughed.

"Well drink up ladies." Aria said.

We took our shots.

"Damn this is strong. Hanna where did you get this?"

"Out of my moms liquor cabinet, where else."

We continued with the game, each question getting dirtier by the second. Everyone was getting drunker by the minute. Emily being the baby of the group had taken the most shots, second to her was Aria, then Spencer and me and Hanna tied.

"Okay my turn." Emily said with a little hiccup. She drew her card. "Are you a V-virgin."

Aria and Spencer both took shots. Hanna gave a sly smile and Emily was too drunk to know what was going on.

"Hehe Hanna you dirty girl." Spencer said slurring

Hanna laughed. "What. Remem- remember when, we all went for Ice cream?''

"Uh huh." We all said.

"That night, me and Caleb did it. And GUESS WHAT!?"

"What you happened, Hanna?" Aria answered barely sober enough to understand what she was saying

"WE HAD ROCKY ROAD ICE CREAM."

We all laughed loud. We lost all control of our actions.

"Miss Fields, I didn't see you take a shot. Is there more to you than meets the eye?"

"Mmhm."

It was obvious Emily was out of it, but I was too wasted to stop her from doing anything.

"Emily Fields, little miss innocent. NOT A VIRGIN?" Hanna said. "Lies."

"Aha nope." She was totally out of it.

"Okay then tell is your story." Aria said. "Who was worthy enough to take the virginity of Emily Fields."

She looked around, stopped and pointed at me.

"Ali was, last night!" She clapped her hands and laughed.

"Ou Ali, you and Em! How was she?"

"Ali was great, it was the best dessert ever."

All the girls laughed. Emily got up and gave me a sloppy kiss.

"Ali, why didn't you tell us you had a thing for Emily?" Spencer asked

"I don't know." I said giving a small chuckle. "But remember SHE MINE!"

With that we all started laughing again, rolling all over the couches.

"I don't believe you." Hanna said. "I want to see a kiss."

"Oh you want a kiss eh?" I grabbed Emily and pulled her in, kissing her long and hard.

"Okay I believe you. Little freaks."

We all laughed again taking a few more shots, soaking up the moment. Cause I know.

None of us will remember this in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily Pov

When I got up my head was pounding. It felt like there were thousands of people jumping on it, playing a game of football. I looked at my surroundings. Hanna was on the floor, Spencer on the couch with Aria laying on top of her, Ali was on the counter and I was on the rug. I tried to get up but fell back over.

All of a sudden Hanna got up and ran to the washroom, vomiting all over the place. How much did we have to drink last night? I found the whisky bottle on the floor, most of it had spilled but i doubt there was much left. I looked at my phone. **Monday, October 7th, 8:13.** It was only 8 not like there's anything to do on Monday. Well nothing except school. Oh my gosh, we're going to be late.

I groaned, it took all I got to stand up. When I did I felt light-headed. Hanna came out the washroom and laid back down on the floor. I went into the washroom and splashed some hot water on my face. It helped wake me up a little. I opened a couple of the windows to let fresh air in.

I headed over to Hanna.

"Hanna. Come on Hanna, wake up!"

She let out a groan.

"Hanna, you have to get up."

But she laid still. It was going to take more than a little shake to wake her up. I leaned over and pinched her hard.

"Ouch!" She yelled. "Ugh my head. What are you doing Em?"

"We have to go."

"Why, its only Monday." She said trying to lay back down.

"Hanna, we have school on Monday."

Her head shot up.

"Shit."

"Yeah exactly what I said. Now help me wake up the other girls."

Hanna got up and started to wake up the others. But they wouldn't budge. I went to the kitchen where Ali was. her hair covered her face. I left her to lay there and looked for a blender. i took out the blender, some bananas, sugar, ice and yogurt. I once read in a magazine that banana smoothies helped soothe a hangover. I placed everything in and started the blender. It was louder than i expected. Hanna, Aria and Spencer covered there ears. Ali slowly lifted her head.

"What the fuck is that." She said. "Turn it off!"

But I kept it on, and poured each of us a glass.

"What's this for?" Spencer asked.

"To help with the hangover." I said. "It's Monday."

"So?" Ali said holding her head.

"I think the alcohol messed you guys up. We have this little thing called SCHOOL, Monday to Friday."

"Fuck." Aria said.

Everyone drank up their smoothies and got up. Me and Ali went back to the house to change. I took a quick shower, and put on some sweats. I waited for Ali in the car. She took an extra 30 minutes cause she HAD to do her hair. Sometimes she was truly a handful.

When we got to school. We already missed the first 2 periods. I headed to Chemistry. Thank goodness we had . Ms. Crippen. She was young and the chillest teacher at this school. I walked into class and sat next to Paige. Just in time too. I made it seconds before the bell.

"Hey Em."

"Shh! Not so loud Paige."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Umm yeah. Just a headache."

"Emily, I know what it looks like when someone is hung over. Where you drinking?"

"Yeah but only a little."

She looked at me, her face had I don't believe you written all over it.

"Okay okay, maybe a lot. We were playing a drinking game."

"Who was playing a drinking game?"

"Me, Han, Aria, Spence and Ali."

"Oh them."

I didn't like her tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

For the rest of the period we sat in silence doing our work. When the bell rang Paige tapped me on my shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound rude. It's just that we don't hang out as much anymore."

She looked sad. I immediately felt super guilty. I have spent more time with Ali and the girls than Paige. She was still my friend, and I couldn't just ditch her.

"I'm sorry Paige. How a bout this. Your house tonight, just us we can hang out and catch up."

I could tell that made her happy, because she started to smile.

"Sure, come around 5. Ok?"

"Okay."

And with that she left. Hanging out with Paige couldn't be so bad. I just hope Ali won't mind.

It was 5:15 when I pulled into Paige's driveway. I rang the door and waited. After a couple of minutes she came and opened the door.

"Hey come in Em."

This was the first time I've been in Paige's house. It was nice. We headed upstairs to her room. There were movies on the bed freshly popped popcorn and drinks.

"Sorry about the mess on the floor. I thought we could watch a movie."

"Cool."

We sat and watched The Little Rascals. I loved this movie. Buckwheat was a cute. After that we watched Aladdin. It was about 10:45 when the movies ended. Paige and I had finished all the popcorn. Leaving a bunch of empty cans on her dresser.

"So how have you been Em? Anything new?"

"Hmm not really. I've stayed at Ali's while my mom is in Texas."

"Oh Ali's. Why couldn't you stay at Spencer's or Hanna's?"

"Well Ali was the first person to come into my mind. Why is there a problem with me staying at Ali's?|

"No. Yes. I just don't think you guys should hang out."

Was Paige saying what I really think she was saying? Last time I checked she wasn't in charge of me so she has no right to say who I can and can't hang out with.

"And why is that Paige?"

"Because she's a bitch.''

"No she's not."

"Calm down Em. You never got mad when I called her a bitch before. i don't like her. She's rude, mean, manipulative. You're sweet,kind, funny, smart. You to are the complete opposite. You deserve someone who is like you. Who can treat you write. Alison is a bad friend. You need better."

"And who is this person."

Suddenly Paige kissed me. it felt nice. I kissed her back, but then i realized what was happening. I pushed her off.

"What's wrong Emily?"

"I can't do this." i got my stuff and ran down the stairs. Paige hot on my trail.

"Emily stop! Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes Paige. That kiss was wrong."

"But i thought you liked me."

"I did but that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before i started dating Ali."

I looked at her, and walked out the door. I drove back to Ali's house. I used the spare key under the rocking chair and opened the door. Everyone was probably sleeping. I maneuvered through the house silently. Ali was sleeping in the bed. I change into my pajamas and laid next to her. I kissed her on the cheek and cuddled closer to her.

This is where I needed to be.

Emily POV

It been a bad week. It all started Monday, when Paige kissed me. On Tuesday, we had a pop quiz. On Spanish! On Wednesday, I forgot my essay on chemical reactions. Not like i did it anyways. Thursday I sprained my ankle and had to miss swim practice. If it doesn't heal I might have to drop out of the tournament. But today was a new day. Friday. The one day I don't have to worry about because then tomorrow is the weekend.

The only good thing that happened this week were; spending time with Ali. Going to the mall with Hanna. Studying at Spencer's and going to a jazz session with Aria. but there was one thing constantly bothering me. Paige.

She has been acting really shady ever since Monday. I didn't care though. It was better that I stayed away from her, for the sake of my relationship with Ali. But that was going to be hard since I had a double Chemistry period today.

When I went into the class Paige wasn't there. To think of it, I haven't seen her in a while. I was getting worried, I just hope that she's okay. After Chem it was lunch. Ali and I were meeting up at the café, for our mini date.

I got our table and waited. After a few minutes Ali came walking through the door. I waved at her and smiled. When she came to the table I got up and pulled out her chair. Kissing her on the cheek as she sat down.

"Hey babe, I've missed you."

"Em, I saw you this morning, but if it makes you happy. I missed you too."

"So how has your day been?"

"Boring as usual. Ken was acting like his usual creepy self. Kim is still crying about her break up. I have a ton of homework, and gym kicked my ass first period."

Ali hated gym . I used to make her work out with me just to get her angry. For a girl who hated gym, Ali was exceptionally fast when it came to shoe sales.

"But enough about me, how was your day?"

"Well I guess it's been pretty good. I had Chemistry in the morning for 2 periods."

"Ugh, did Paige bother you again?"

"No actually Paige wasn't there. I haven't seen her since Wednesday."

"Maybe she finally moved away."

"I hope not. I'm kind of worried Ali."

"Why?"

"Because, it's not like Paige to skip school."

"Who cares Em?"

"I do. I hope she's feeling okay."

"Oh calm down Emily. What's the worst that could happen? OMG What if she got kidnapped." Ali said , laughing at her own joke.

"Ali that's not funny."

"Oh take a chill pill Em. I was just kidding."

"Whatever. I think I might go and check up on her."

"You're not her mother Emily. You don't have to go checking up on her 24/7."

"I know Ali. But as a friend I should. You would want me to check up on you if you were sick, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I would."

"Exactly, so as a friend Paige needs me."

"I just don't want you 2 alone together."

"Why not."

"Because Emily. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. PAIGE. I don't trust her. Especially alone with you."

"No Ali, you don't trust me."

"I never said that, Emily."

"But you implied it. You said you don't trust the 2 of us together. So that means you don't trust me enough to be loyal to you."

"I don't ever remember any of those words coming out of my mouth."

"Why don't you like Paige?"

"Because I don't, I don't trust her and she's a bitch."

"You think everyone is a bitch Ali."

"Okay Miss I know everything, you tell me why I don't like Paige."

"Because you were jealous of her. She was getting close to me, and you didn't like that. You wanted me all to yourself!" I blurted out. Covering my mouth right after.

We sat there and just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry Ali."

"It's whatever Em. Tell Paige I said hi."

She left. I chased after her.

"Ali no wait listen to me. I am sorry. I've been under a lot of pressure."

I couldn't take it the guilt was eating me alive. I never did tell Emily what happened on Monday. I thought I could just forget about it. But I couldn't lie to Ali. Or keep anything from her.

"On Monday, Paige kissed me."

"She what?!"

"We were sitting there, and the movies finished. And she said how I deserved a better friend than you. Then she kissed me, but I pushed her off and left. After that I went directly to you. I'm so sorry."

I started to cry right there on the spot. Ali was going to hate me forever, and I couldn't blame her. But instead of slapping me. She just kissed me. Kissed me with so much love and passion that all my other worries just melted away. I grabbed her waist, pulling her in deeper.

"It's okay Emily. It was just a little kiss. No need to cry. I'm sorry for bashing Paige like that. I understand she's your friend, and I will respect that. Sometimes I do get jealous, but it's just because I care. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed on more time and headed back to school.

It was 3:30. I decided to go and check up on Paige. I was going to go in there, see how she was doing and leave. Simple as that. I was on my way when I got a text.

**Emily, HURRY I NEED YOUR HELP. SOS.**

It was Paige, I sped over to her house. I knocked the door but no answer. I tried again and the door opened.

"Paige where are you?!"

I heard movement from upstairs, I ran towards the sound. I opened Paige's room door. Walked in and seen no one. Suddenly the door closed. Now standing in from of me was Paige. She looked perfectly fine. Except for the sinister smile on her face.

"Welcome Emily you're just in time."

"Paige what is going on? I thought you were hurt!"

"Oh I am. Hurting of a broken heart! That you're going to fix."

"I can't help you Paige. Me and you aren't going to work. I AM SEEING SOMEONE ELSE."

"Oh I know. But how will Ali feel when she finds out you've been flirting with all the girls on the swim team."

"What are you talking about? I don't flirt with anyone on our team, and you know it."

"Oh, I do. But does Ali? How do you think she would feel if she got an anonymous tip, with a recording of you saying dirty things to a fellow team mate."

"You didn't."

"I did. That night last year. The swim team party, truth or dare. Miss Emily fields was dared to talk dirty to Amanda Sykes. And guess who recorded all of it!"

Paige played the tape. It was horrible. If Ali heard this she would kill me.

"Why are you doing this Paige, what do I have to do for you to erase that."

"Date me."

"I CAN'T DATE YOU PAIGE I AM DATING ALI!''

"I know. That's why you're going to break up with her. By text."

"Why would I do that?"

"If not. Not only does Ali get this recording but the entire school!"

"Fuck you Paige!"

"Watch your mouth. If you don't do as I say. You're precious little Ali will end up hurt. At first it'll be an "accident'' but if you mess up or tell anyone. I'll make sure they send her into the Emergency Room."

Ali. I couldn't let her get hurt. She meant too much to me.

"Fine."

Paige snatched my phone.

**Dear Ali,**

**I'm sorry but this isn't working out. I just don't feel the same with you.**

**That spark we once had is gone. I don't love you anymore**

**I love Paige, ever since we kissed. It was just Magical.**

**I hope we can still be friends.**

**Emily.**

After she sent it, Paige threw the phone at me.

"Well now I guess you're mine."

She planted a gross wet kiss on my mouth. I felt like throwing up. I left the house in silence.

"See you later babe." She said.

I got into my car and drove home. Tears filled my eyes. My Ali she was gone. It was all because of Paige. I should of just listened to Ali.

Now it's too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily POV.

For the last 2 weeks I've done everything Paige wanted. After i broke up with Ali, Paige said I wasn't allowed to talk to any of the girls. Every day I picked Paige up and brought her to school. I' had to walk with her in between classes. At lunch I sat with her, just us at a table. But after school, was the absolute worst. I had to walk with Paige hand in hand. Down the hallway, past Ali, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna's lockers.

Every time we passed I got a glimpse of Ali. Tears started to form in my eyes. Paige knew how much this was hurting me but she didn't care. Once she kissed me. Tongue and all, right in front of them. I was so ashamed of myself. Every time I seen how hurt Ali was, I died a little inside. Enough was enough. I knew the one time Paige couldn't control me. Saturdays.

Every Saturday Paige's family left to go to visit Nana. Paige's grandmother. I remember Paige talking about it. With her gone that gave me time to go see Ali. Even if it was for a second.

Saturday morning, when I woke up I already had 13 missed calls and 23 texts. Most of them were from the girls asking what was going on with me. As I was scrolling down I found two text from Paige. I read the first one. It was sent this morning.

**Hey babe. I'm going to visit my grandma's today I'll be back before 5. Come over later. I have something for you to do..**

After reading that I snapped the phone shut, hopped off the bed and got ready. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I drove down to Ali's. My body was shaking. How would I explain all of this to her. Will she ever forgive me?

I walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Di Laurentis answered the door.

"Hello, Emily. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Jessica, is Ali home?"

"Um Emily, Ali said she got a text from you earlier. She left to go to some girls house to meet you. What was her name.. Priscilla, Penny, Paisley, Paige?"

"P-paige? She left with Paige?"

"Yes this morning. Emily you can be so silly."

"Well thank you Jessica."

I walked off the porch and to the car. How could Ali leave with Paige. Paige was at her grandma's. Then I remembered I had 2 texts from Paige. I only checked one. I scrolled through the log and found the second text.

**Change of plans. I have something better to do then go to Nana's. How bout we play a game. me you and Ali. See you soon. xx**

Paige had Ali. Who knows what she could be doing to her. That was the last straw. Paige could mess with my life but there is no way I'm letting her hurt Ali. I drove to Paige's house and knock the door. Paige had left it open. Obviously she knew I was coming.

I went upstairs and there she was. Sat on the bed watching the television. Sitting still. I walked closer to her. Calling her name softly.

"Ali."

I was standing right behind her. But something was different. Her hair was messy, she was a little bigger than her normal size. I leaned in closer, her hair wasn't even real. It was a wig. But it was too late, Paige had turned around and jumped at me.

"Paige?! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What did you come to save your precious Ali? That skank Bitch!"

I pushed Paige off of me, and scrambled to my feet. She threw the lamp at me. Distracted she came and flung herself at me again. I fell to the floor. When I tried to get up she held onto me legs. I kicked her right in the face. She released my leg. She laid on the floor crying. She looked at me.

"Why don't you like me? What does she have that I don't?!"

"I did like you Paige. But I liked the OLD you. Now you're just crazy and obsessive. I don't like that. How did you expect ,e to like you if I was with someone. I love you Paige. But I don't love you. You're not for me. There is another girl out there for you. But you can't act this way. This is crazy."

"I just want you Em."

"I understand. But if you love me Paige you'd want me to be happy right."

"Ofcourse. I love you."

"Then please let Ali go. Let me be with her. I love her with all my heart. She's the reason I smile. She keeps me going. She's everything I need in a girlfriend. Please Paige. Just end this."

She sat there. I didn't know what she was going to do next. She was unpredictable. She got up and opened the closet. Inside Ali was tied up, duck tape over her mouth. Paige let her loose and took the tape off.

I ran to Ali and kissed her. Like I never kissed her before. This kiss was for the month of kisses I missed. For hurting her. For letting Paige do this. I just needed her to know how much I loved her and this kiss showed it.

"Alison, I am so sorry. I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid of what she'd do."

Ali stayed silent. She just hugged me tight, I wasn't going to let her go. Paige got up. She was a mess.

"Look I'm sorry. You two belong together. Emily Alison's love for you is incredible. And Alison take good care of Emily. I'm sorry for breaking you up. You obviously need each other."

We smiled, I took Ali's hand and lead her out the door. Paige followed us downstairs. I went to the car.

"Hold on a sec." Ali said.

Ali got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"I hope we have no hard feelings Ali."

"Of course not Paige. I just wanted to give you something."

All of a sudden Ali punched Paige hard right in the fell to the ground screaming.

"My nose! I think it's broken. Oh god I think you broke it!"

"You're lucky that's all I did! Now stay the fuck away from me and my Girlfriend you psycho Bitch. If I ever see you bothering her or any of my friends I'll make sure you have more than a broken nose."

Paige laid on the floor, holding her nose. Ali walked back to the car. A pep in her step. She came in, and gave me a nice long kiss..

"Let's get out of here. She won't be bothering us anymore."

We drove off, one hand on the steering wheel one holding Ali's. I picked up her hand and kissed it. If she could stick with me through something like this, I knew Ali's love was real.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Ali."

Alison Di Laurentis. BadAss, Queen Bee, but the best title of all,

My Girlfriend.


End file.
